First Meetings
by SevvyTheSinisterHobbit
Summary: We all know Harry's thoughts upon meeting the people that are such a big part of his story. But what did they think when first meeting The Boy Who Lived?
1. Ron Weasley

This is my first ever story so I'm doing something fairly short and close to canon. I hope you enjoy it!

**First Meetings**

**Summary: We all know Harry's thoughts upon meeting the people that are such a big part of his story. But what did they think when first meeting The Boy Who Lived?**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ron<strong>

At first, Ron wasn't bothered. He remembered Fred saying that _Harry Potter_ was on the train, but that was all he caught, what with the chaos of excited new Hogwarts students noisily chattering and pushing past. The twins were making their usual jokes, his mum was fussing far too much (his nose hurt now, she had been rubbing vigorously at some imaginary stain) and Ron wanted to get away as quickly as he could.

He made his way to the scarlet train and - he couldn't believe it - he was sitting next to the one and only Harry Potter. Ron stared. He was quite scrawny, really. The scar, he imagined, was hidden under that mop of messy black hair. Was he really the famed Boy Who Lived? Did he remember You Know Who?

The questions came rushing.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' he blurted, unthinkingly. Just as quickly, he mentally kicked himself. That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

The boy opposite him nodded shyly. He seemed a bit cautious. Ron couldn't imagine how it felt to be suddenly thrust into a world where everyone knew your name. Carefully, he asked another question. Harry replied and eagerly returned him with his own questions. It looked like he was just as interested in Ron as Ron was in him.

It only felt like minutes later when a plump, smiling woman peeked through the door and called, 'Anything off the trolley dears?' Ron blushed. His mum wouldn't be happy if he spent his (little) money on sweets, and anyway, he had sandwiches.

He looked at Harry, who was already halfway out the door. A few minutes later, he came back, arms full with every kind of sweet imaginable, and unceremoniously dropped it into the seat beside him. Ron tried not to look too envious, but it was a close thing. He reluctantly opened the bag of sandwiches.

'Swap you for one of these,' Harry said, holding up a pasty.

'You don't want these, they're all dry,' he argued. But Harry wouldn't have any of it, and shoved the pasty in his hand. Well. Ron couldn't turn down that offer, however hard he tried.

A dozen sweets, a few hearty conversations and one uncomfortable meeting with Draco Malfoy later, Ron was sure he'd made a new friend.

He just didn't know yet how long and adventurous that friendship would be.


	2. Hermione Granger

**2. Hermione**

_Modern Magical History. The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._

Hermione Granger had read all of these books, every word. She marvelled at the magic and mystery of this enchanting new world. She had eagerly read every book on her list, she only hoped it would be enough for a 'Muggle' like her. Not once did she think she would meet any of the great wizards mentioned in those books.

Yet here was Harry Potter, right in front of her.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She had watched the red-haired boy beside him attempt (and fail) to do magic, ask about Neville's toad and introduce herself, all the while completely oblivious to the fact that The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter himself, was sitting in front of her. She wasted no time.

She fervently told Harry about all the books he was in.

He looked as if this fact surprised him. Didn't he know how famous, how heroic he was? With a start, Hermione thought – no, he didn't. She had read that he was brought up as a Muggle, just like her.

She chatted with Harry and the other boy (Ron, was it?) and found out as much as she could. It turned out Harry had absolutely no idea about what he was to the wizarding world. He hadn't even tried to find anything out!

She decided that she would be the one to find out all about Harry Potter and the amazing world they now shared, and tell him. Maybe she could make a friend of two, that way. Goodness knows she needed some in this extraordinary place.

She didn't know yet how many people – friends - would owe their lives to her knowledge.


	3. Severus Snape

**3. Snape**

The Great Hall thundered with the cheering, clapping and commotion that came on the first day back to school. Hogwarts exploded with chatter and the atmosphere was thick with anticipation of the coming year and the nervous excitement of the new first-years.

Severus hated it. Another year of teaching half-witted kids how to brew perfect potions. They were lucky they had him, a soft old fool like his own old Potions Master, Slughorn, could never put these kids in place. And this time there was something else, someone who would be coming to Hogwarts this year – Dumbledore caught his eye and winked as if he knew what Severus was thinking. He sniffed and turned. Sometimes he hated the old man and his uncanny ability to tell what someone was thinking without even applying Legilimency. Annoyed, he turned away, ignoring that fool Quirrell who was blabbering something about the Leaky Cauldron… and then he saw the boy.

Anger flared up inside him instantly. He knew that face; that despicable, arrogant face that had tormented him for seven years. They were identical, father and son, he thought bitterly. Same unkempt hair, pointed nose, thin stature and-

And Lily's eyes.

He turned away sharply. That face with those eyes - he couldn't bear it. Taking a deep breath, he became aware of his surroundings. Quirrell, the stuttering idiot, was still talking. He was shut up abruptly with a glare. Heart thumping, Severus sat still as a statue in his chair. He would have to get used to this.

He had tried. But it was too tempting. He knew they weren't the same person – of course he knew that. But when he glanced at him with James Potter's face, Severus broke.

'Potter!' he snapped, 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

He watched with pleasure as the face became startled and confused; that face with those eyes that should never belong there.

And so it began. Years of bitterness between the boy with green eyes and the man who couldn't stand them.


End file.
